Labios Rojos
by Arely Rm
Summary: bella perdio a jacob en una accidente en motoclicleta, ella seguio los pasos de el, su vida eran los amigos, las fiestas, los graffitis y los deportes extremos pero tras conocer a edward una persona con odio hacia las mujeres sus mundos se relacionan, donde ellos estan destinados a estar por siempre juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: mi forma de vida.**

¡Amado México estoy de vuelta! Casi grito pero me calle la boca.

Mi papa me esperaba en el aeropuerto con ansias, amaba el calor de mi tierra sobre todas las cosas, después de 2 larguísimos meses obligatorios con mi madre en san diego estoy de vuelta a mi lugar de origen con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al bajar del avión me dirijo en busca de mi padre que me espera con un enorme cartel con una foto mía y en letras enormes "bienvenida Isabella".

Suelto la maleta y corro a abrazar a mi padre, el me espera con los brazos extendidos y su sonrisa propia.

—Mi niña— grita con alegría.

—Mi viejo— grito y me lanza en sus brazos que me atrapan sin problema.

Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos, estoy en casa donde pertenezco y con quien pertenezco.

— ¿Cómo te fue princesa? —pregunta mirándome.

— ¡BIEN! — intento convencerlo pero en realidad fue de lo más aburrido, mi madre no me dejaba ser quien soy, jamás me aceptara tal como soy. Eso por medio segundo me entristeció. Me recompongo.

—A casa cariño— me dice. Coge la maleta y subimos al coche.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hago es entrar en mi habitación y ducharme. Después bajo a la cocina en busca de comida, regreso a la habitación y desempaco las cosas que mi madre me regalo y las que compre. Entre los regalos de mama está el libro Hush Hush que vi en una librería mientras caminábamos por los alrededores de san diego. Observe la portada, saque la cadenita de plata con una pequeña llave de mi muñeca y dirigí mi mano al cerrojo que llevaba a mi pequeño cuarto privado. Al entrar respire el aire dentro, un olor a pintura, carboncillo y chocolate, mi mundo. Acomode el libro en una pequeña librera, observe detenidamente cada parte de la habitación sabiendo que la extrañe demasiado.

Alas 7:08 PM decido mandar un mensaje a mi madre:

_»Estoy en casa, todo bien, besos __ TE QUIERO! «_

Dejo el móvil, regreso por la cámara que había en mi mochila, al encenderla todas las fotos con mama y Phil su nuevo esposo están ahí, las imprimo, como es costumbre las pego en una pared especial que está llenas de fotos de personas importantes para mí.

Alas 10:45 recuerdo avisarle a Jess que estoy de vuelta. Tomo el móvil marco el número y espero mientras suena:

—Hola— Saludo.

—Hola, resucitaste— me dice en tono juguetón.

—Lo hice— Digo bromeando.

—Avisare a los chicos, los reuniré por ti— me dice.

—Perfecto— contesto.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — me pregunta

—BIEN, pero quería volver— volví a mentir, realmente no quería pasar más días en casa de mi madre que me obligaba hacer quien ella quería.

—Es genial tenerte de vuelta— me dice contenta.

—Nos vemos mañana, Jess— me despido.

—Nos vemos mañana, Isabella— me dice.

Cuelgo el móvil, regreso a mi habitación. Cierro bajo llave mi cuarto privado. Busco a Charlie para darle las buenas noches, lo encuentro en la cocina preparándose un sándwich.

Al verme me sonríe y me ofrece uno. Niego con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches papi— digo y lo beso en la mejilla. Realmente extrañaba eso.

—buenas noches mi bella— me dice y me abraza por unos segundos.

Nunca me gusto que me llamaran por Bella, pero hacia excepciones por algunas personas como papa, mama y antes con Jacob. Elimine el pensamiento tan rápido como llego, no quería volver a bloquearme.

Dormí tranquilamente, mis ojos se abrieron alas mañana soleada de la ciudad de México, como era costumbre el señor Charlie Swan no se encontraba en casa. Menudo político.

Prepare cereal con leche y comí rápidamente, mire el reloj que estaba encima de la microondas que marcaba las 9:12, tome mi cazadora negra de la suerte, me puse los converse y Salí a reunirme con mis amigos alos cuales no había visto desde hace casi 2 meses.

El lugar habitual de reunión, el enorme barrio abandonado que quedaba a unas 20 cuadras de mi casa, donde todos los chicos pueden practicar sus acrobacias extremas en patinetas y bicicletas, los enormes muros que lo rodean funcionan para los artistas de aerosol que se expresan con sus graffitis (como yo).

En cuanto llego los chicos corren a abrazarme, Jess, Ángela, james, Seth, etc.

Por horas las chicas vemos a los chicos practicar y divertirse. Extrañaba tanto esto. Esto después de todo es mi forma de vida.


	2. primer encuentro

Capítulo 2: primer encuentro

¡Mierda! Las horas pasaron volando. Había olvidado mi clase de geometría analítica en casa con la señora Sue mi profesora, el lado bueno de clases en casa es que no tienes que cargar espantosos uniformes ni mucho menos atenerte a horribles horarios mañaneros, el lado malo es que el horario de las clases se olvidan. James me devuelve mi gran cuaderno de bocetos, agrego algunos hojas suyas para que las inspeccionara, maldije en silencio por no haber traído una mochila o bolso.

Casi me salieron alas, atravesé las calles como relámpago, solo me detenían los semáforos, corría evadiendo a las personas.

De repente golpeo mi cuerpo contra otro que salió de la nada, las hojas que llevaba en mis manos se dispersan por el aire, caigo golpeando mi trasero contra el suelo, el otro sujeto se apoya en una rodilla para evitar caer, ¡Qué reflejos!

Levanto la vista, unos impenetrables ojos esmeraldas me miraban desconcertados, me sonrojo casi enseguida.

— ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! — consigo decir.

Me tiende la mano para levantarme y consigo ponerme de pie.

—Deberías fijarte— me dice casi en reclamo. ¡Oh por dios! Su fantástico acento… Español, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y sin duda lo que más me mato fueron sus sensuales labios rojos.

Baja de tu nube me regaña mi conciencia. ¡Calla! le contesto.

Bajo la mirada, me inclino a mirar las hojas y me dispongo a recogerlas, entonces mi mano choca contra la de él, una electricidad recorre desde mis dedos hasta mi antebrazo. Levanto la mirada observando aquel apuesto individuo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, vestido de traje color gris, con una pequeña barba de 3 días y su cabello cobrizo perfectamente peinado.

Me pasa la hoja, sonrío hacia el pero no me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias— digo, en cuanto las tengo las meto en el cuaderno, me sonríe desanimadamente, los ojos me brillan.

¡Muévete! Me ordeno.

Empiezo a caminar, bueno casi correr de nuevo. Cuando llego a mi casa cojo las llaves de mi bolsillo y entro.

12:57 p.m. marca mi móvil, doy un gran respiro de alivio, gane por 3 minutos a mi profesora que claro puntual como siempre llega a la 1 p.m.

Entramos a mi salón de estudio, por casi 2 horas estamos leyendo libros de geometría y examinando figuras geométricas. Al terminar la sesión Sue se despide y quedo sola completamente en la gran casa.

Corro a mi habitación, abro la puerta de mi cuartito privado me tiro en el suelo en cuanto entro. Respiro profundamente.

Caigo en un profundo sueño. El español se adueña de ellos y lo único que puedo ver son sus impenetrables ojos esmeralda y sus perfectos labios rojos que me sonríen. Despierto exaltada, me levanto aturdida camino al pequeño balcón de la habitación, miro las luces brillantes que alumbran la oscura noche de México, tan hermoso. Sonrió.

Corro escaleras abajo, entro en la cocina y cojo dos panes, mi lindísimo padre está llegando y corro a saludarlo.

—Hola chiquita, ¿Qué tal las clases con Sue? — deja su maletín en la mesa que está cerca de la puerta.

—Hola chiquito, todo bien— me sonríe por la contestación.

Cenamos en silencio, después de terminar me despido de con un enorme abrazo de oso de mi amado padre. Entro al baño de mi habitación me doy un buen baño, cepillo mis dientes y me pongo una pijama de Bob esponja. Me tumbo en mi cama y me envuelvo en mis sabanas, doy vueltas durante horas hasta que me duermo profundamente.


End file.
